Other Shoe, The
Chapter One by Taijiang Tai rubbed his eyes, as he finished his conversation with Phea. That had Phea, Litto and Rob looking for Talula. He hoped they weren't just chasing a ghost. He checked his watch, flipping up the bronze cover. By now the caravan should be somewhere around Deadwind. Kennia had assured him last night that the plan was a good one - and their best chance to turn the tables on Nightshade. He flipped the cover shut, harder than he meant to. Meanwhile Krelle and Arbatel were on this side of the sea - essentially investing in an insurance policy for the shop in Silvermoon. Tai shook his head, and picked up his glass, finishing off the last of the drink left in his glass. And here he was - taking care of the mundane details of the coming week's caravans headed out of Theramore. Sure, this was business - the Blydes were due to heroically save a caravan from 'highway robbers' - but it was hard to focus on it. Tai stood up, digging into a pocket to find some silver and dropping it on the table. He needed to get some air. The night air woke him up. Better to be back at the office in the Bay, he figured. Not like I'll be able to sleep anyway, he thought; might as well get some work done. I can always hop the morning boat back to Theramore. With this, Tai took out his hearthstone. A few moments later, the air crackled and he was gone. Chapter Two by Taijiang So, what's that been? Two drunks, breaking up a sloppy knife fight, and trying to get a Dwarven hunter to clean up his 'tame' bear's crap. Yeah, pretty exciting stuff, Til'. Just finish up the beat here on the dock and then go get some coffee at the barracks. Tilznik rolled his shoulder and let out a sigh, his chainmail tunic jangling slightly with the motion. The docks were pretty quiet at this time of night, but the captain insisted that they do routine checks. "Better to look and find nothing than not bother to look and have something bite you in the ass", he'd droned. The captain was not Tilznik's favorite officer. By all the gold in Undermine, could there be a more boring job in the world than patrolling this rotten port town? He shook his head and spit, his answer to his own silent rhetorical question. The gig working with the security forces in Booty Bay paid alright, but this peace crap was ... boring.. He needed a battlefield - a battlefield where he could use this sword and make his name. He lovingly wrapped his hand around the thick hilt of his sword and smiled. The chicks dug warriors, he thought. Guards? "Bah", he spat out quietly. Maybe he should quit and hire out with one of those caravans. At least, they occassionally saw some action. "Evening officer." Tilznik glanced over. An older human man, dark skinned and bald, nodded in polite greeting as he walked down to the docks. Tillznik gave him the once over as he nodded back, "Bit late for a stroll, bub." Judging from his well tailored clothes, a merchant; the daggers on his hip were likely just for show. The man smiled back, pausing now, "I suppose so. Just having trouble sleeping." As he spoke, he took two cigars out of his vest pocket, offering one to the goblin security officer. Tilznik hated the things and shook his head. The bald man shrugged lightly and put it back. As he lit his own cigar, he glanced down to the docks, "Figured I'd just get some air." The man put the cigar in his mouth and inhaled. The tip of the cigar glowed an orange-red in the night. Tilznik waved away the first puffs of smoke, brusque now: "Just mind your own business down there." The man smiled thinly at Tilznik, paused and then nodded, "Sure officer. Whatever you say." He turned and headed down the pier. Something about the tone in his voice irritated Tilznik. He thinks he's better than me? Stuck up asshole. Maybe I'll stick around after all. Tilznik waited and then followed the man. ----------- Tai took another drag on the cigar as he walked down one of the quieter docks. He wondered when the reports would come in - and what the Tong would look like in the morning. Chapter Three by Nightshade Tilznik heard the light footsteps of the merchant walk down the ramp, to the lower docks. He watched the bald man walk to the edge of the pier and stare out at the water. Bet he's a smuggler. Prolly signaling his pirate friends right now with that blasted cigar. The merchant stood, silent and still for almost ten minutes then dropped the remains of the cigar on the dock and crushed the embers with the toe of his boot. Got you now you stuck-up bastard. Littering is a crime on the docks. The guard drew his club, hoping that the merchant would resist. ------------------------ Tai extinguished his cigar and took one last look out at the water. It was like a sheet of black glass, but he knew that dangerous currents swirled underneath. He chuckled ruefully, the metaphor not lost on him. "Maybe I should have just been a fisherman." There was a nagging tension in his shoulders that neither the cigar nor the still night could relieve. A soft thump behind him caused him to turn and peer into the darkness. Seeing nothing, he decided to head back to the fishmongers. "At least I can get some work done." ------------------------- Baron Revilgaz frowned as he looked over the guard reports from the night before. Three drunken brawls outside the Salty Sailor, a theft of a shirt from Grarnik's shop, an unconfirmed altercation of some kind at the Savage Coast Fishmongers, and, most disturbing, the body of a guard named Tilznik was found mutilated and floating in the waters beneath the boardwalk. "Could it have been those filthy Raiders?" the goblin asked his Seahorn. The fleet master shook his shaggy head and replied "Not their style killing. This one looks like he was mauled by some wild beast, but there are also garrot marks on his throat. "And you say he was found in the water under the Fishmongers?" asked the Barron. "Shall I send some men around to Wigcik and bring him in for questioning?" The tauren looked rather interested in this prospect and snorted when the Barron shook his head no. "For the moment, we're going to leave it alone." Chapter Four by Vonnacht As the large nightsaber shot along the jungle road, Von's mind was an explosion of curses. Foolish boy, he thought, Nightshade won't be attacking the caravan, she'll know about our numbers... She wants to tear out the heart of the Tigers? She wants Tai... As he reached the Bay, he leapt off the cat and drew his rifle. Sprinting past confused guards, he arrived at the Office, and kicked the door down. 'Tai!? Tai!?' He moved around the upstairs rooms, checking them, waiting for Tai's response. 'Von? I'm in the meeting room. Why are you here? Is everything alright with the caravan?' Von shot down the stairs. 'Tai, she's not after the caravan. She's after you... We need to get somewhere safe, and fast.' Tai nodded gravely and drew his daggers. The shadows, so long a friend of his, now looked hostile and threatening. 'Alright Von, but after this we're going to have a long talk about the girls you bring ho... 'MOVE!' Von yelled, shoving Tai to the side. The window behind Tai shattered, as a large bear charged through it, knocking Von flat on his back... Chapter Five by Nightshade Tai's dagger was in his hand before he realized he had drawn it. The bear growled, its shining yellow gaze never leaving the Tiger Master. It leapt from Von, leaving bloody gashes in his chest. Tai circled warily toward the downed Night elf, knowing that their strength lay in numbers. "You are the rrreason he stays away. Now it is your turn to die." In this form Nightshades voice was gravely and Tai tried not to think about how unsettling it was to hear a bear speak. Nightshade shifted forms and in the moment before she took the shape of the murderous cat, human eyes met elven and Tai saw the burning, irrational hatred that fueled the luminous glare. Chapter Six by Taijiang Stupid, stupid, stupid ... Even as he circled the room, maneuvering to keep the table between himself and the dark cat, Tai cursed himself. I'm a damn fool. Snared in our own trap. One dagger in hand, the other knocked loose and sent skittering across the floor, Tai didn't chance a glance at Von. He'd heard skull hit wood - hard. The immediate realization that, despite her professions of love, the woman would kill Von after she'd finished with him hit Tai like a sledge in the gut. The two circled, looking for openings. Tai knew she was stronger, faster, deadlier. She was, he realized, enjoying this, the way a cat enjoys playing with its food. Dagger up, Tai reached with his other hand for the small pin stuck in his collar. '' Gotta' let the others know ...'' Before he could hit the button on the comm, the cat sprung over the table. Her claws slashed out, swiping at him. Her momentum carried her weight into him. Tai managed to block the one swipe of claws at his face, but the other scratched across his chest, tearing his shirt. The backing of the pin came loose and the comm rolled along the floor - until it found a wide crack in the floorboards and fell through. They crashed to the floor. Tai smashed his elbow into the snarling cat's face and felt a satisfying crunch of bone on bone. He twisted and rolled away from the cat, coming to one knee, his dagger up again. The cat snarled, and her tongue licked out, as if assessing the damage. And then, to Tai's chagrin, the cat laughed, an odd, jarring sound like a hyena. "I wonder if you or your wife will die first tonight, human. She, at least, charges into a fight, while you scurry like a mouse." Panting, not even feeling the tracks raked across his chest, Tai winced. She'd attacked the caravan as well ... Across the room, Von groaned. The cat turned at the sound. Tai didn't hesitate, uncoiling from his crouch and leaping at the cat. She was too fast, sensing him and twisting away. Tai's dagger sunk into her flesh, into the muscles near her shoulder blade - but not the spot at the back of her skull he'd been aiming for. She roared in pain, and clamped her large jaws down on his left leg. Tai cried out as her teeth dug into his flesh and her jaw tightened. She began to move her head back and forth, as if she were going to tear his leg off. Each motion sawed her teeth in deeper. Tai, desperate, struggled to pull the dagger free. Just as he pulled the blade loose, she let go, careful to keep her eyes away from the tip of that steel. Tai staggered back and then fell to the floor, as his left leg gave out from under him. "Mmmmmm ... delightful. Now, my prey is limping, and I shall toy with you to my heart's content." The cat purred, and circled. Tai, grimacing, pulled himself to his feet, his blade up again. This isn't going so well, he thought to himself, almost smiling. Still, he thought, have to give Von a chance. He glanced at the blade in his hand. '' The odds of this working? Heh, I wouldn't bet on it ...'' Without hesitating, he flipped the dagger in his hand, catching the blade between his fingers, and in a fluid motion brought the dagger back and then let it fly for the cat's emerald right eye. Tai didn't wait to see the result. He hadn't practiced with throwing knives in over a month, the dagger wasn't balanced for throwing and .... well, if it did what he hoped, he could be amazed at his skill and luck at his own leisure. Right now, he figured he should concentrate on plan B. Taking one long step on his good leg, Tai put both hands flat on the table and pushed off with his arms, launching himself through the broken window. He landed - badly - on his injured leg on the rough planks outside. He rolled away from the window, still wanting to draw the cat away from Von. He looked up and the cat followed, snarling and hurt - but very much not dead. Ah crap. I knew I shouldn't have bet on that working. Chapter Seven by Vonnacht Tai rolled over, a grimace on his face as he tried to get to his feet. He needed to get away, give Von a clear shot, if the elf was still alive. The cat was walking towards him, stalking him. As it drew nearer, it leaped. Von gasped as he regained conciousness, his chest on fire. The claws had torn through his mail vest easily, and left some deep gashes in his chest. Thinking quickly, Tai rolled backwards, bringing his good boot into the cat's abdomen and sending it flying overhead, to land with a crash amongst some boxes. The sounds of combat sprang Von into action. His rifle lay next to him, and he picked it up as he staggered to his feet. Finally getting his bearings, he turned towards the noise. Tai smirked and hobbled onto his feet, trying to put more distance between them. The cat roared and shifted, becoming a large bear. With a bellow it charged again. Von saw the bear and raised his rifle, but couldn't get a clear shot. He whispered into his comm, 'Tai if you can hear me, bring her towards the window, I'll take it from there.' Using everything he had, Tai managed to spring to his left((stacking agi ftw)), the bear narrowly missing him. As it turned again, he heard Von's voice. He started to back away as the bear charged again, this time unable to avoid the beast. He landed hard, the bear on top of him. Tai only had one card left to play. 'P-please Nightshade... Don't hurt me. I haven't done anything to you! Von is the one who hurt you, who left you, who... has you in his sights... With a roar the bear turned and Tai, summoning one last bit of strength, lashed out with a haymaker, making the bear stagger back. As her head spun around, Nightshade locked eyes with her former lover... ...Just as he pulled the trigger. Chapter Eight by Taijiang "P-please Nightshade... Don't hurt me. I haven't done anything to you! Von is the one who hurt you, who left you, who..." The bear's weight had him pinned and her breath was hot and foul on his face. Still, Tai now managed a wry smile, as he spoke. "who has you in his sights..." The bear roared and turned back towards the shop. Von stood framed by the window, rifle to his shoulder. Tai grimaced, twisting and pulling back his fist. '' Still not a bet I'd take, that this'll work but ...'' He let the punch fly and connected hard, the satisfying pain of knuckles hitting bone. The bear staggered back, putting a hint of space between them. Enough of a hint that Von took the shot. Tai's leg collapsed from under him from the momentum of his swing. He rolled away to the side. Looking back, for a moment, he wasn't sure he could believe his eyes ... Chapter Nine by Nightshade Von saw Nightshade's eyes go wide and she staggered a bit. As the shock set in, she sank to her knees, clutching her wound. She raised a shaking hand to look at the blood that covered it and then looked back at Von. "A morrre definite end than drrrowing, my love?" She smiled up at her one-time partner. Von turned away to check on Tai. He would waste no more words on this demon. "You should know," she called to his back, "Your daughter... lives" Von spun to face her as she coughed and closed her eyes one last time. Category:Nightshade Category:Taijiang Category:Vonnacht Category:Ancient_Evils Category:Stories Category:Shades_of_Grey Category:Gray_Tiger_Tong Category:Grey_Tiger_Tong